warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Metal Lover
thumb|300px|right|The Real SongThis is by Bloody. This will probally be one of my very few songfics. The Song Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover My heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover Heavy metal lover, my heavy metal lover Heavy metal lover I want your whiskey mouth All over my blonde south. Red wine, cheap perfume, And a filthy pout. Tonight bring all your friends, Because a group does it better. Why river with a pair? Let's have a full house of leather. Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. Dirty pony, I Can't wait to hose you down. You've got to earn your leather, In this part of town. Dirty pearls and a patch, For all the Rivington Rebels. Let's raise hell in the streets, Drink beer and get into trouble. Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. I could be your girl, Girl, girl, girl, girl, girl But would you love me If I ruled the world, world, world? Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. Whip me, slap me, punk funk, New York clubbers, bump drunk, Bud Lite, liquors, bar slam, Move it, this is your jam. Wash the night with St. Jame-son, Like a baptism, heavy metal lovers play, Baby we were born this way. Who-Who-Who, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Who-Who-Who, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. I could be your girl, Girl, girl, girl, girl, girl But would you love me If I ruled the world, world, world? Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover Heavy metal lover, heavy metal Yubel's Version Heavy metal lover I saw him. I want your mousey mouth All over my black south. Red water, cheap sent, And a filthy pout. He siad. I could tell he was flirting with me. Tonight bring all your friends, Because a group does it better. Why river with a pair? Let's have a full house of claws. That fox-heart! What kinda she-cat does he think I am. Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. He is kinda cute though. Sexy kitty, I Can't wait to lick you down. You've got to earn your claws, In this part of town. I want anybody. I want him, Bad. Dirty paws and a patch, For all the Riverclan Rebels. Let's raise hell in the feilds Eat poppy seed and get in trouble. He's the leader of the Rebels! What she-cat doesn't like a man with power? Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. He is very cute. I could be your she-cat, She-cat, she-cat, she-cat, she-cat, she-cat But would you love me If I ruled the clans, clans, clans? Why does he reject me? Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lover. He is more than cute, he's god. Bite me, claw me, punk funk, Thunderclan clubbers, bump drunk, Poppy seed, herbs, meddy den slam, Move it, this is your jam. Wish the night away with the fo-ur, Like a starclanist, heavy metal lovers play, Baby we were born this way. I like my love rough. Why did you leave me with our kits? Didn't you love me? Who-Who-Who, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Who-Who-Who, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lovers. Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-who, who-who, who-who Heavy metal lovers. I'll never love any one the same. Well, excpet mt kits, I'll love the more. I could be your she-cat, She-cat, she-cat, she-cat, she-cat, she-cat But would you love me If I ruled the clans, clans, clans? Why did you leave me, Blood? Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lovers Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lovers Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lovers Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lovers Heavy metal lovers, heavy metal I still love you, my heavy metal lover. Why This Song I feel this song enbodys Yubel perfectaly. Her wanting for Blood, her running away with her kits, and her nonunderstaing of why Blood couldn't be with her. Category:Bloody's Fanfictions Category:Yubel The Series Category:Songfic